


You Drive Me Crazy

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Live Fast, Die Young [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU - Canon Divergent, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, Gay, M/M, Public Sex, Sex on Motorcycles, Slash, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Yaoi, almost getting caught, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Reno was nothing if not a tease, and Roche couldn’t help but want to take the bait.
Relationships: Reno/Roche (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Live Fast, Die Young [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714270
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	You Drive Me Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [butteredbandits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/gifts).



> Hey guys, it’s me again! Just thought I ought to say, if you want vague updates and to talk to me more, I have Twitter and Tumblr, too! Twitter is Sunshinecackle, and Tumblr is Writteninsunshine! I also have a writing Discord that is currently pretty dead. xD I can PM it to people who want it on FFN, for everyone else, it’s here: https://discord.gg/FyaWw25
> 
> This fic is a gift for butteredbandits, based on some of their fanart: https://twitter.com/butteredbandits/status/1250661760329187329
> 
> I know FFN people won’t be able to see it but you can ask for it in DMs if you want! At any rate, I wanted to write this so badly after I saw it, and so I’m gonna do it. Also, I don’t know the first thing about motorcycles so everything that I write about it is stuff that I have googled. If I’m wrong about how things work, educate me, please! I like learning and I love making my writing as believable as possible! Hope you guys enjoyed!

Taking the sudden curve with another rev of the engine, Reno expertly sent them flying around it, nearly drifting up the wall to keep them on two wheels. Roche whooped behind him, pushing his hips tighter into the Turk’s ass as he scooted closer, eyes on the road ahead of them. Not _only_ was Reno hitting all of his buttons by going _fast_ , but the redheaded Adonis had gone so far as to wear _leather chaps_ ; If only to get away with the shiny leather shorts that he’d put on underneath them.

Roche had mentioned that his suit pants wouldn’t be so good if they _did_ just so happen to crash that night, and that if he really wanted to wear them, the chaps would be better at protecting his ass. Roche hadn’t expected the other to change into leather shorts and a hardly protective leather crop-jacket. At least his t-shirt covered down to his stomach if Roche’s arms didn’t hold it up out of the way to pet his skin with warm leather. The fairly wide strip of skin between the end of the shorts and start of the chaps on Reno’s inner thigh would fuel quite a few nights’ worth of orgasms for Roche if he got a chance to be alone. Sometimes, Roche said things that came back to bite him, and other times, he secured these little gifts for himself that he couldn’t deny would make his week.

If Reno was going to lift up and drop back down on him one more time, however, he wasn’t going to be able to hold himself accountable for what he was going to do to him. Self-control wasn’t something that Roche was known for in the first place, and with Reno jerking against him, his bike’s speedometer spiking higher, he wasn’t going to be able to keep his hands to himself for much longer. In fact, it was quickly starting to look like his hands were going to wander, one sliding underneath the jacket cinched firmly to Reno’s ribcage, the other down to grab a handful of skin at his thigh.

“Never warned me you were a giant tease, Red.” Roche purred in his ear, a particularly nice grip of those shapely thighs leaving Reno lifting up again like he used to on his bike as a kid. Scooting back as much as he dared, he let himself fall again, bouncing a little bit for good measure as he sat almost directly on Roche’s hips. 

“Didn’t think I had to,” Reno called over his shoulder, turning a mischievous smile on the other, “Takes all the fun outta findin’ out yourself!” 

“Got me there.” Roche barked a laugh, wrapping his arms tighter around Reno’s stomach and holding him close, and, most importantly, still. Little movements of his hips, bumps and grinds could be achieved, but for the most part, the sudden death grip on his waist and thighs had Reno fairly well stuck in place. Roche’s arms crisscrossed to grab the opposite thigh, and his clothed prick was trapped up against Reno’s ass and lower back, each rock and jostle rubbing them together earning a soft moan from the SOLDIER. Not that Reno was complaining, only baring down more over the bike to push back into him and hit the accelerator once more.

Aiming for the center of the tunnel, Reno shot them off the road via a ramp, having to duck and feel Roche’s entire front pressed tight to his back to avoid getting scraped off on the ceiling. Jostled when they slammed back into the asphalt, Roche gagged on a loud moan as Reno crashed back into him, only to whoop seconds later as he clung that much tighter to his thighs. His hips began to rock as he buried his face in Reno’s back, hair whipping against his face. If he wasn’t careful, rubbing off on the other through his pants was going to be the best he could do, so he finally pushed his cheek up against the back of the redhead’s neck.

“Pull over… At the maintenance tunnel.” Roche instructed gruffly, voice thick with arousal as he bit at a particular freckle that he had taken a liking to. “You’re driving me fucking _crazy_.”

“ _Thought_ I was drivin’ us to Sector Seven!” Reno quipped with a laugh that tailed off in a moan when one of Roche’s hands grabbed at his own hard cock. “O-okay, okay, fuck-- Don’t gotta tell me twice--”

Squealing to a stop fifteen feet into the maintenance tunnel, Reno was already a panting mess as Roche’s hands fluttered over his hips and thighs like birds afraid to land. He would hazard to guess the blond just hadn’t figured out exactly what the plan of action was, yet. Quick to shift the bike into first gear to avoid them moving while they were busy, Reno started to lift his hips once more, only to yelp when his own plan derailed unexpectedly. Pushing Reno forward to lay out against the shiny red metal of his bike, Roche took his hips in both hands and pulled them up until Reno’s ass pushed against his stomach. Grinding up with a frustrated grunt, his hands fluttered over the belt holding the chaps on, and the shorts beneath it. 

Tugging uselessly at the shorts, he managed to get them down enough to see the curve of Reno’s ass cheeks, but Roche was looking for something a little better than just a choice view. One foot bounced against the side of his bike before he bit the inside of his cheek and hefted up those thin hips once more. 

“Want it off. Just the shorts.” Roche bit out, nuzzling against the other’s rump for a second with his cheek, before biting at his ass cheek through the leather. “Keep the chaps… Put ‘em back on.” For a second, Roche’s orders were disjointed, confused with his desire to just have Reno mostly naked _right now_ , but he finally found the most commanding voice in his arsenal that didn’t tip off in a whine, “Strip, and put the chaps back on. _Now_.”

“Whatever, yeah,” Reno managed, ‘you want’ dropping out of his words thanks to a particularly loud moan. Hopping off the bike, he chuckled softly when Roche whined at the loss of contact, unbuckling the chaps and wiggling out of them. Leaving them in a pile beside the bike, Reno shucked the shorts next before slipping back into the assless chaps that Roche had, predictably, loved on him as much as he did. In a second’s worth of good thinking, he kicked at the kickstand to give them that much more stability, because there was no way they weren’t doing this _on_ the bike.

Before he could so much as hop to make sure the chaps were properly in place, Roche was tugging him back up onto the bike and crushing their lips together. From seemingly nowhere, he’d pulled a small packet of lube, and two wet fingers found Reno’s hole in record time, pressing against it and rubbing until his body was ready to accept them with no fuss. The slick glide of them had Reno’s eyes rolling back as his mouth hung open, leaving ample space for Roche’s tongue to lap inside. Each push and pull of the slick muscle was mirrored by the movements of his fingers, opening Reno up on both ends. Reno was still trying to figure out when Roche’s gloves had disappeared, but he could hardly find it in him to care.

When a third finger prodded at him, Reno’s lower jaw quivered, and his eyes rolled, back arching to push that much closer to those perfectly rough digits. Roche crooking his fingers wrenched a loud cry from Reno, who melted into the touch as he saw stars, rocking his hips a couple of times before letting out a soft whine. It was _his_ turn to be impatient, to grow needy and useless, and he finally pulled his mouth back, dripping saliva down his chin.

“Need you, man,” He croaked, voice hoarse and shrill all at once, “In me. _Yesterday_.”

“Got you,” Roche replied, seeking out one more wet, open-mouthed kiss, removing his fingers from the other before all but lifting Reno by his bare thighs and manhandling him into a new position. Just like they had been when Reno was driving, Roche pressed into his back and bit a few more kisses into his favorite freckle, slicking up his cock in the meantime. “You ready for a ride, Reno?”

“Hell yeah.” The redhead gasped, tossing his head back as he leaned into Roche’s chest, those strong hands guiding his hips as he sunk down in his lap. With the blond fully seated inside him, he gave a delirious little chuckle before rounding his hips, tearing a guttural sob of a moan from Roche’s throat. Both of them were going to be hoarse and very caught before they were done if they weren’t careful. Not that either of them were going to quiet down; If they got caught, then they got caught. That was what made this fun!

The grip on Reno’s hips loosened slightly after a moment, and the redhead took it as a sign to go ahead and start moving. Both of Roche’s hands slipped down to the edge of the leather chaps against his inner thighs, kneading the soft leather and skin in equal measure as Reno began to rock. His hands fisted against the gas tank to keep him moving steadily, and soft moans and pleas in the form of whines and breathless chuckles left him. Roche couldn’t quite see the happy smile on his lips, broken only by his tongue lolling out at every deliciously deep push. Once the initial novelty of feeling Reno’s soft, warm walls around him wore off, however, Roche’s hips bumped up hard enough to nearly knock him over. 

Speed was his trademark, and Reno had been revving his engine for the last fifteen minutes. Jerking them forward, Roche’s hips snapped hard enough to earn a choked sob of a moan from the redhead, and the blond grinned. Each thrust exaggerated every word Reno couldn’t keep from flowing free from his lips, his eyelids fluttering as he reached for the handlebars, pulling the throttle. The bike roared beneath them, only spurring Roche to bite into the leather on Reno’s shoulder and bare down on him, hips pistoning in and out at a punishing pace.

“Ooooh, _fuck_ , partner~” The nickname slipped out before he could stop it, and Reno was already moving on, “ _Shit_ , love your speed-- Fucking _thick cock_ ,” Every other word was punched from his gut and Reno had to pant and cry out every so often if only because words couldn’t describe how good it felt to get _railed_ like this. “K-keep-- Yessss, fuck, just like _that_ \-- Give it t-- To me, Roche, _fuck_ \--”

A keening moan tailed off Reno’s words and he did his best to arch his back, pushing his ass up just that tiny little bit more to adjust the angle. Mindless as he was, the shift in Roche’s aim only disconnected Reno’s brain further and he barely managed to bite out a warning that he was close. His tight, warm walls spasmed slightly and Reno’s entire front half went limp against the bike, eyelids fluttering and mouth hanging open. He’d have to apologize to the perfectly rumbly machinery beneath him for drooling later. 

Roche’s grunts and strangled moans behind him ebbed and flowed in their volume, sometimes swallowed up by the slapping of their skin and other times loud enough to echo in the tunnel they had taken up. There was no doubt in his mind that Reno’s hips were going to be bruised by the time he was done, and something about that had him shifting his position more, pinning Reno’s chest down to the gas tank with his chest as his hips picked up the pace.

“Me, too, me, too, me, too,” Roche bit out against the other’s shoulder, seeking out that freckle once more to suck and bite at as his grip tightened, body going stiff. It only took a couple more thrusts like this for Reno to give a hiccupped, stilted shriek as his eyes slammed shut and his brain turned off. Right behind him, Roche bit down until his jaw locked for a second, panting heavily through his nose as he emptied out inside of the other man, thighs twitching and little, stunted thrusts helping to milk him out in the other.

It took several seconds of hard panting and mindless staring before Reno was finally able to articulate anything more than garbled sounds, but he was interrupted before he’d even managed to begin.

“I think it’s over here!” 

“Shit--” Roche chuckled breathlessly, forcing himself to sit up and tugging Reno back against his chest. The motion made them both moan, and Roche licked at the welts his teeth had left behind on the juncture of Reno’s neck and shoulder. “We gotta go, babycakes, you think you can drive?” Already, Roche was kicking the kickstand with his heel and shifting forward a bit more.

“Kinda stuck in neutral right now, man,” Reno replied, “You do it, get us out of here. The last thing I need is Tseng breathing down my neck tomorrow.”

“Gotcha.” Roche laughed, shifting the gear and revving the bike, “Not that you’d complain about hi--”

“Shut up and drive, man!” Reno giggled, leaning back into Roche’s chest and wiggling his hips, “Get me home and we’ll keep the party going.” 

“On it.” With that, the couple sped down the maintenance tunnel until they hit the next turn-off, leaving behind Reno’s shorts for the security operatives to find. It wasn’t like they were called for everything, but with the city on red alert like it was? Apparently, _everything_ was too suspicious. Either that or they were still looking for Roche’s other dance partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there we go! I’m really glad to get this one done, I’ve been on a pretty wild Renoche kick for a few days. Expect more of these two for sure, because they’re too much fun to write together. ; u; I’ll see you guys in the next one!


End file.
